


It stays in the family

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Train, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom George Weasley, Bottom Percy Weasley, Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doubleheader, Facials, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fucking, Gay Sex, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Sixsome-M/M/M/M/M/M, Spitroasting, Spoons, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bill Weasley, Top Charlie Weasley, Top Ron Weasley, Weasleycest (Harry Potter), tiny bit of fluff, vers!Fred Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: When their parents and Ginny are away for a whole day, the Weasley boys decide to have some fun.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley/Percy Weasley/Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Ron Weasley, Bill Weasley/Fred Weasley, Bill Weasley/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Bill Weasley/George Weasley, Bill Weasley/Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley/Fred Weasley, Charlie Weasley/George Weasley, Charlie Weasley/Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley/Percy Weasley/Fred Weasley/Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley/Ron Weasley, George Weasley/Percy Weasley, George Weasley/Percy Weasley/Ron Weasley, George Weasley/Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley/Ron Weasley
Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551358
Comments: 6
Kudos: 221





	It stays in the family

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback sex in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe

"Don't worry, mom. I'll keep them in line. " Bill said. 

Molly Weasley grinned and kissed her eldest son's cheek. She turned around to her other sons and pointed a finger at them.

"You boys be good. "

"Yes mom. " the Weasley boys replied in unison. Molly smiled and stepped back into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of powder. 

"Diagon Alley! " she called out, throwing the powder down and flooing to the fireplace where her husband and daughter were waiting. 

After their mom was gone, Bill turned around to his brothers with a mischievous grin.

"What are we doing now boys? "

"Exploding snap? " Percy suggested, trying to prevent his more adventurous brothers to think of shenanigans. 

Predictably, the twins and Ron groaned with displeasure, but Charlie looked thoughtfully at Bill. 

"Let's make it exciting, shall we?" Charlie asked.

"How? " Ron wanted to know.

Bill grinned, knowing what Charlie had in mind. 

"Let's make a tournament. " Bill said. 

"And the wager?" Fred asked

"Everyone plays against each other. Who has the most wins after gets to top and the losers bottom. " Charlie explained. 

The younger brothers looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's do this. " Ron said excitedly.

The Weasleys have always been close, but the boys even more so. And so it was not surprising when they became even closer than siblings usually are. It all started at Hogwarts when Bill was there for his 5th year and Charlie for his 4th. Ever since they started to get sexually active, there was tension between them. One night, they gave in and met in an unused classroom to become intimate. While their meeting was pleasurable, they felt bad afterward, pulled down by the moral implications of their actions. But they liked doing it and so they did it again. And again. And at one point, they stopped caring about what other people would think about them. How could it be wrong when it felt so good? And a couple of years later, when Charlie and Bill were already out of Hogwarts, Fred and George caught them in the act. But instead of being disgusted, they joined in. They already made their first sexual actions with each other and had no problem to include Charlie and Bill too.

With the four of them, it became even harder to hide. So it didn't take long until Percy and Ron discovered them too, not that long ago. Ron accepted it easily and took to it like a fish to water. Percy was a bit harder to convince. He wanted it just as much as the others did, but he was thinking too much of the possible consequences. Percy feared that a thing like this could ruin his future career at the ministry. But Percy too came around. They didn't see each other much though. Bill and Charlie had their jobs that took them out of the country for long, while Percy was working himself up the career ladder in the ministry. And the twins, as well as Ron, were at Hogwarts most of the time. So, it was rare that all of them came together like this and they planned to use every minute of it. Especially, since their parents and Ginny would be away the whole day, visiting the Lovegoods. 

The six of them gathered in the living room around their coffee table. Percy, the one least likely to cheat, was tasked to conjure a stack of cards and then the battle began. They fought viciously, cheating and taunting each other. Neither of them was opposed to bottom, but it was the principle of things that made each of them want to win. In the end, Ron won with five wins, closely followed by Bill and Charlie, who each had four. Fred and Percy won one time each, while George, who hadn't even tried to cheat, had no win. 

"You lost on purpose, didn't you?" Ron asked reproachfully.

"I'm in the mood to get shagged. " George replied with a cheeky grin. 

"Far be it from us to deny you. " Bill said laughing. 

Not wanting to waste any more time, Charlie pulled George, who sat next to him, closer and kissed him filthily. George moaned surprised and eagerly reciprocated. The others watched them for a few moments hungrily, before breaking off into pairs to snog as well: Bill and Fred as well as Ron and Percy. Since all of them were virile, horny young men, it took only moments until the brothers were rock hard underneath their clothes. Pulling away from Charlie for a second, George levitated the coffee table into a corner to make space. Then he lied down and pulled Charlie on top of him to resume snogging. Charlie was the most muscular out of all of them and George loved his heavy body on top of him. Sneaking his hands underneath George's shirt, Charlie started to grind his erection against George. The younger brother moaned breathlessly and started to move his hips too as he held onto Charlie's broad shoulders.

Meanwhile, Bill had pulled Fred into his lap and they were pressed tightly against each other. Their bodies were intertwined as they kissed each other hungrily. Bill's hands were squeezing Fred's ass, his dick twitching in anticipation. Next to them, Ron had Percy pressed against a couch, ravaging him passionately. Ron and Percy were the first to break apart. Flushed and breathing heavily, they got up to undress. Their brothers soon followed their example. For a moment, they just stood there stark naked in a circle and admired each other. After a couple of seconds, they broke off into little groups again:

George and Fred dropped onto their knees in front of Bill. George's mouth immediately went to the tip of Bill's cock and he started to lick at it. Fred went further down, sucking one of Bill's balls into his mouth. He licked and suckled at it for a bit, making Bill moan, before he switched to the other one. After Fred gave Bill's balls some attention, he moved upwards and met George around Bill's hard cock. George still had his lips wrapped around the tip. He was suckling at it and carefully bobbing his head, so Fred started to lick at the rest of Bill's shaft. Bill placed his hands on the heads of his younger brothers. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed two hungry mouths on his dick. While Fred ran his tongue over Bill's cock, he replaced his mouth with his hands and massaged Bill's balls gently. After a bit, George pulled away from the tip and started to work the shaft too. Now, Fred was able to move closer to the tip, tasting some of his brother's pre-cum as well. The twins happily used their tongues all over Bill's cock. By accident, the two went for the tip at the same time. But instead of fighting over it, Fred and George started to kiss around Bill's cock. It was open-mouthed and filthy and it was the hottest thing they've ever done. When Bill looked down to watch, he couldn't suppress a groan and his dick throbbed. 

While the twins were servicing Bill, Ron had sat down on the floor. His legs were spread and between them was Percy on all fours. He eagerly leaned forward to swallow Ron's cock down. And due to the many trysts he had with his brothers, Percy had become quite proficient at it. He was able to deepthroat Ron with ease, even though the youngest brother was the most well-endowed. Ron was leaning back, resting on his outstretched arms, with his head thrown back as he enjoyed Percy's mouth. Charlie kneeled behind Percy and spread his ass cheeks. He buried his face in them and started to lick and kiss teasingly at Percy's hole. Percy was entirely invested in sucking off Ron, so Charlie surprised him, making Percy moan around Ron's dick. This, in turn, made Ron moan. At first, he was only teasing, but soon Charlie was eating Percy out passionately. Rimming someone had always been one of his favorite things to do. Especially when he was able to do it to Percy. The sounds he made with a tongue up his ass were so hot. Even while sucking off someone. So, Charlie was lazily jerking off to rimming Percy. Once Percy's hole was shiny with spit and relaxed, Charlie slid a finger into his brother. He pumped it into him slowly, still lapping at the rim. With a practiced crook of his finger, he found Percy's prostate. When he heard the muffled moan, Charlie grinned into Percy's ass. Slowly, Charlie massaged Percy's prostate. It didn't take long until Percy started to rock back against his finger, so he added another one. 

For a while, the boys didn't say a word. They were lost in their pleasure. The only sounds in the room were sounds of enjoyment: moaning, heavy breathing and slurping. But then Ron got restless and needed more.

"Fred, come here. I want to bugger you," he said, breaking the atmosphere. 

Fred pulled away from Bill's cock with an obscene 'pop' and replied, grinning:

"It'll be my pleasure, brother mine. "

Fred pressed a filthy kiss to Bill's cock before crawling over to Ron. Before getting up, Charlie cheekily bit into Percy's ass, making him yelp. Retracting his fingers from Percy's ass, Charlie got up and held a hand out to Percy. Once he had parted from Ron's dick, Percy grabbed Charlie's hand and his brother helped him up to make space for Fred. Fred stayed on his hands and knees and he wiggled his ass at Ron.

"Better prepare me, Ronnikins. I'm not taking your centaur dick without it. "

Like always when his dick size was mentioned, Ron's ears became red, but he grinned smugly. He got up onto his knees behind Fred. Running his hand over Fred's perky ass, he asked:

"Anyone got lube? "

Bill pulled out his wand from somewhere and quickly conjured a couple of bottles, making Charlie laugh.

"Someone's optimistic. "

Bill shrugged with an impish grin. 

"Mom, Dad, and Gin are away the whole day. "

Ron eagerly grabbed one of the bottles. He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and rubbed it warm. Carefully, he pushed a slick finger into Fred, who took it easy enough. While he was prepping Fred, Ron didn't pay much attention to Fred's sweet spot. He was too horny to tease. And he knew that Fred would get enough pleasure from getting fucked. So, Ron fingered Fred efficiently until he could easily bury three fingers in Fred's ass. By then, Fred had become impatient too.

"Alright, I'm ready. Get on with it. "

Lubing it up, Ron replaced his fingers with his cock and slowly pushed in. Fred and Ron moaned simultaneously. Ron just loved his brother's tight ass, but he knew that he was spreading Fred open pretty far and even with the prep it would burn a bit. So, he gathered his last few pieces of patience and slowly bottomed out. Once his crotch was pressed against Fred's ass, Ron paused. Fred's head was hanging down and he was breathing heavily. It did burn, but it wasn't unbearable. It was kind of hot and Fred liked it. He needed only a moment until he could signal Ron to go on. Ron slowly started to rock his hips. When Fred reacted favorably, Ron sped up a little. Fred was enjoying it, pushing back against Ron, but Ron knew he hadn't found Fred's prostate yet. So, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Fred's torso to pull him into an upright position. Now with the changed angle, Ron's dick was pressing against Fred's spot, making him cry out. Ron grinned and went faster again, now properly fucking Fred, who eagerly arched back into him. Ron nibbled at his earlobe and whispered huskily:

"Want to fuck Percy while I fuck you? "

"Merlin, yes! " Fred groaned before he added:

"Perce! Get your sweet ass over here. "

Percy quickly understood what Fred and Ron intended so he got on all fours again, right in front of Fred. Since Charlie had already fingered Percy, Fred immediately pushed himself into Percy. Fred groaned out as Ron moved with him, causing him to go even deeper into Percy. When Fred pulled out of Percy, Ron did the same with him and together they moved forward again. Fred's head fell back onto Ron's shoulder. His mouth was wide open and his eyes closed. Fred's hips moved on their own and Fred could focus on the perfect sensation of having a tight ass around his cock and a big cock inside his own ass. Nothing could feel better than this. Fred only opened his eyes when he heard Charlie ask:

"Is there space for me? "

Charlie didn't wait for a reply and kneeled in front of Percy. He ran his erection over Percy's lips, which parted willingly. Charlie started to fuck Percy's mouth shallowly, hands buried in Percy's hair. Hips not pausing, Charlie leaned over Percy to give Fred a filthy kiss. After a minute or so, when Charlie pulled away, Fred followed his mouth instinctively and whined when Charlie shook his head.

"It's Ron's turn now. " Charlie said amused, breathing heavily. 

True to his word, Charlie turned to Ron, who leaned towards him and they started to make out. And since he had the best position to watch Ron and Charlie make out, Fred found that he was totally okay with it. 

While their brothers were all intertwined with each other, George and Bill were in their own world. When Ron had started to finger Fred, both George and Bill had watched hungrily. But just when Ron had pushed a third finger inside, George had enough of watching. So, he pushed against Bill's chest, pushing him onto the floor. Then George climbed on top of Bill. Unlike his twin didn't want any prep, so he didn't waste any time to sink down on Bill's cock. Bill moaned surprised, hands grabbing George's waist to hold him steady. Bill's cock wasn't all that long, but it was really thick. George enjoyed every second of the burning sensation as his ass was stretched open. Once he had taken all of Bill, George paused a moment to adjust the angle. Then he started to move on top of Bill, fucking himself with his brother's cock. His hands were resting on Bill's chest as George rode his brother as if this would be the last time. Bill chuckled and sat up, wrapping his arms around George to slow him down. 

"What's gotten into you? We've got all day, Georgie. "

George's face was flushed and his eyes downcast. His erection was flagging as Bill held him. 

"I've missed you. You all. And this. " he said, not saying _'I'm afraid that this stops.'_

But Bill caught it anyway. He grabbed George's chin and lifted his head, forcing George to look at him. 

"Hey, listen to me, George. This is not going to stop any time soon, alright? And you know why? " Bill asked, making George shake his head.

"Because I missed you too. And I know Charlie and Perce missed you guys too. "

"Really? " George asked.

Bill was glad to see his hopeful eyes and mischievous grin return.

"Of course. We...I love doing this. I love you. All of you. " Bill replied and kissed George passionately, slipping him some tongue. 

George moaned his dick hardening again. Not breaking the kiss, George moved again, but this time he moved slower and more aware. Bill groaned into George's mouth, his hands running over George's skin. George wrapped his arms around Bill's neck as he leisurely rode his brother. They continued to kiss until they had to break apart unwillingly for air. But they just rested their foreheads against each other instead. Bill's hand wandered down to jerk George off. George moaned and his movements sped up, but it wasn't as desperate as before. They made love like that for a little while, until Bill whispered:

"Let's join the others again. I can't keep you all to myself, even though I want to. "

George laughed brightly and climbed off of Bill's cock, immediately mourning the loss of his brother's dick up his ass. He felt better now and was more than ready to get down and dirty with his brothers. Getting up, George turned around and first noticed what his other brothers had been up to. 

"That looks like fun," he commented. 

"But now we want to play too. " Bill finished. 

"Who do you want to play with then? " Ron asked, still fucking into Fred.

Bill observed the set up of his brothers before his eyes stopped on the brother currently fucked from both ends. 

"I want Perce. " Bill stated.

"And I want to play with you Ronniekinns. " George said.

Their four brothers broke apart and Fred teasingly spanked Percy's ass, before they regrouped again. Charlie pulled Fred over to him and gave him another passionate kiss. It made Fred feel as dizzy and horny as it did earlier and he would have jumped Charlie if his brother hadn't been faster. Blowjobs were nice and everything, but Charlie was horny and he hadn't been able to properly fuck one of his brothers yet. He needed to rectify that as soon as possible. They were still on the floor from their previous position, so Charlie only had to push Fred on the floor and spoon him to be able to slide into him. Charlie moaned happily as he entered Fred, his right hand tightening on Fred's waist. Fred may have been just fucked by the biggest Weasley cock, but Charlie wasn't that much smaller and a lot thicker, so Fred's ass still felt heavenly tight around him. Charlie fucked into Fred's hot, willing body, drawing moans out of his younger brother. He pulled Fred even closer until their bodies were pressed against each other from head to toe. His mouth latched onto Fred's neck, sucking and licking at the freckled skin. He wasn't too worried about the marks he was leaving. That's what glamouring charms were for and Fred obviously enjoyed it. 

Next to them, Bill had sunk down to the floor next to Percy. Bill had always loved how Percy looked when they were having fun. His normally so uptight brother was able to let go and he looked utterly wrecked: Percy's hair was disheveled and his cheeks flushed. His eyes were glassy and his lips swollen and spit covered. Percy grinned at Bill and it almost looked feral. It made Bill so hard. Once Bill was on the same level as him, Percy threw himself at his older brother. Their teeth clashed as they kissed, making Bill growl aroused. He flipped them over so that he was hovering over Percy. Unconsciously, Percy wrapped his legs around Bill's waist. Bill ran his rough hands over Percy's chest, squeezing his perky nipples. Percy gasped into Bill's mouth, making Bill's dick twitch. Blindly, Bill grabbed his dick and lined it up with Percy's hole, invading his ass. Bill set a fast pace to fuck into Percy. He had to grab Percy's shoulders to stop his brother from being pushed away by his thrusts. Percy moaned and cried out as his prostate was hit repeatedly. Bill's thick cock felt so amazing inside him. Percy loved the feeling of being opened up by it and couldn't get enough of it. 

Meanwhile, Ron had maneuvered George onto his belly. George was barely lying when Ron was already thrusting into him. With his large hands, Ron pressed George's shoulders against the floor. So, George could only push his ass back against Ron and take the pounding. And that was exactly what he needed right now. Bill's loving words and the gentle fucking earlier had reignited the fire inside of George and Ron was the perfect brother to fuel that fire. After all, Ron loved fucking rough, more often than he was being gentle or tender. George was drooling onto the carpet as Ron drilled into him. Every time their bodies met it produced a loud slapping sound, which only served to spur Ron on even more. 

"Yeah, that's it, George! Take it! Take my prick! " Ron panted. 

"Give it to me. Fuck me with your huge cock. " George moaned back, making Ron groan. 

"Such a little cockslut you are, isn't that right? "

George nodded and moaned again.

"Say it! " Ron commanded and punctuated his command with a particularly hard thrust.

"I'm a cockslut. " George cried out. 

Ron grabbed a fistful of George's hair and used it to pull his head back, making his whole body arch. Ron absolutely got off on being dominant and rough and he loved that he could always be that way with his brothers, even though he was the youngest. Especially when he could fuck such a tight ass and cause such pretty sounds. 

The Weasley brothers became more and more frenzied with each passing minute. Their ecstasy was just building up more and more until it was almost unbearable. And so, it didn't take long until the first dam broke: When George cried out that he was close, Ron quickly pulled out and flipped him over, before thrusting back into him just as quickly. Grabbing George's hips roughly, Ron pounded George into the floor. George reached out to stroke himself to his orgasm, but Ron slapped his hands away.

"You're going to cum from my cock alone. " Ron growled. 

George whined, but he complied. It only took a few more powerful thrusts against his prostate, until George cried out and shot his load all over himself. During his orgasm, his body spasmed and tightened around Ron, coaxing him over the edge too. Ron barely had enough time to pull out, when his orgasm hit him and his load joined George's on his belly with a deep grunt. After they were spent, Ron slumped down on top of George, both of them panting violently. Their cries of ecstasy encouraged their brothers to cum as well. Surprised by his own climax, Percy groaned and arched his back as he came with his hand around his cock. Nearly simultaneously, Charlie and Bill came Charlie into Fred and Bill into Percy, filling their brothers up with their cum. While Bill rolled off of Percy, cuddling against him, Charlie took care of Fred's orgasm. Even though he was still dizzy from his own explosive orgasm, Charlie pulled out of Fred and shimmied down, taking Fred's cock into his mouth. He only needed to move his tongue against Fred's erection, before Fred's load was shooting down his throat. Dutifully, Charlie swallowed his brother's load.

Somehow, they all huddled together into a big pile of naked, sweaty skin. No one said a word as they tried to come down from their highs. But after a few minutes, when they all had calmed down a bit, Ron played with Percy's ass, making him moan weakly. The others laughed, even as their hands started to wander too. Round One had just been the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... this one got longer than expected. And kinkier too. Themes: Group sex & Incest  
> I hope you like it. Please leave kudos and comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
